


ZenLizabeth Will Never be Your Canon OTP

by Upaupa_Ugya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Elizabeth 3rd - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, No OTP, No Romance, Zen | Hyun Ryu - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Upaupa_Ugya/pseuds/Upaupa_Ugya
Summary: Aku tidak akan pernah bisa akur dengan Elizabeth 3rd. Bahkan untuk setengah detik saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mystic Messenger dimiliki sepenuhnya oleh pihak developer game Cheritz. Aku gak dapet untung apapun. Jadi adiknya Zen aja gak.
> 
> Warning: Fanfiksi ini masih dikabarkan akan mengandung konten seperti OOC, semi-canon, typo dan lain-lain selama author merasa WB-nya belum hilang.

 

* * *

#### Disitu Disini Disana

            Aku sangat membenci kucing.

            Sebenarnya tidak sebegitu bencinya. Hanya saja alergi ini akan menjadi sangat menggangguku kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan kucing dan tentu saja itu membuat ketampananku hilang sekian persen.

Tidak. Berpuluh.

Tidak. Bahkan mungkin seratus persen.

            Maka dari itu aku harus menjaga jarak dengan makhluk berbulu tersebut. Apalagi piaraan Jumin yang ia banggakan itu. Aku dan Jumin beberapa menjalin bisnis bersama dan itu cukup menguntungkan untuk karir kami berdua.

            Tapi masalahnya dia selalu mengundangku ke rumahnya, dimana itu artinya Elizabeth ada di sana.

            Biasanya jika aku sudah datang di rumah Jumin, Elisabeth akan sengaja mendekatiku. Dia akan berlari dari situ ke sini, sengaja menyebarkan hawa kekucingannya ke seisi rumah.

            Dan itu akan menjadi kunjungan terakhirku ke rumah Jumin.

            Seharusnya.

 

* * *

 

#### Semacam Tabu

            “Bagiku. Mendekati Elisabeth sama dengan berbuat hal tabu.”

            Ya. Sama dengan aku mengkhianati semua fans wanita yang menyukaiku di luar sana. Maka dari itu aku tidak akan mendekati Elisabeth bahkan untuk sepuluh meter sekalipun.

            “Kau hanya melebih-lebihkan alergimu, Zen.”

            “Kau hanya tidak tahu rasanya merasakan alergi ini, Jumin.”

            Kau tahu apa yang lebih mengusik daripada bulu-bulu Elizabeth? Jumin Han.

            “Padahal aku sudah merencanakan sebuah produk dengan kau sebagai bintang iklannya.”

            Aku yakin produk tersebut berkaitan dengan kucing.

            “Aku ralat. Bagiku, mendekati seluruh kucing di dunia ini sama dengan berbuat hal tabu.”

            “Sekali lagi, kau melebih-lebihkan alergimu.”

            “Sudah kubilang kau tidak tahu betapa menyebalkannya alergi ini jika belum merasakannya.”

            “Bagaimana dengan anjing?”

            “Oh, itu berarti aku harus syuting bersamamu?”

 

* * *

 

#### Sulit Melupakanmu

            Aku tahu Elizabeth adalah seekor kucing yang memang berbeda dari kucing biasanya. Apalagi dia berada di tangan majikan seperti Jumin. Dia pasti sudah diperlakukan seperti istrinya sendiri. Bahkan kalau suatu hari si Jumin punya istri, istrinya pasti akan cemburu.

            Sekarang aku, Yoosung, Jumin dan Luciel sedang makan bersama di suatu restoran. Awalnya kami membicarakan tentang tamu sasaran untuk acara RFA berikutnya. Namun entah sejak kapan aku mulai malas dan berpindah ke naskah dramaku. Karena…

            “Bayangkan bulu lembutnya itu. Di tiap kali kita mengelusnya. Tiap helai yang kita sentuh.”

            “Hm!” Yoosung mengangguk penuh antusias, Jumin mengangguk kecil dengan bangga.

            “Coba ingat ketika kita menatap mata birunya yang indah. Ketika dia menatap kita dengan senyum ramah yang memikat hati setiap pria.”

            “Hm!” Luciel mengangguk dengan senang, Yoosung mengangguk dengan antusias.

            “Dan ketika dia baru saja basah karena baru saja mandi atau kehujanan. Keseksiannya…”

            “HMM!” Mereka bertiga mengangguk dengan sangat mantap.

            Bahkan Yoosung sepertinya juga semakin menyukai Elizabeth.

            “DIA SUNGGUH SANGAT SULIT DILUPAKAN!”

            “BISA KALIAN DIAM?! AKU BERUSAHA UNTUK MENGHAFAL BAIT INI!”

 

* * *

 

#### Ephemeral

            Aku yakin ketampananku tentu lebih daripada kecantikan Elizabeth.

            Ketampanan dan suara emasku ini adalah sebuah bukti bahwa aku memiliki hal yang dapat bertahan lama. Lebih lama daripada yang Elizabeth punya.

            Apa yang Elizabeth punya itu hanya bertahan sementara di mata orang-orang (kecuali di mata si bodoh Jumin). Apalagi jika ada orang yang cepat bosan, ia pasti tidak akan bertahan lama dekat-dekat dengan kucing beruban itu. Sedangkan aku, sudah pasti banyak yang akan mendekatiku seumur hidupnya. Karena aku akan selalu mengembangkan bakatku.

            “Sebenarnya, kalian sama saja, Zen.”

            “Apa?”

            Tidak mungkin. Bahkan Jaehee juga tidak mendukungku?! Dia fansku yang paling mengerti aku?

            “Dan lebih baik kamu juga tidak terlalu meninggikan diri, Zen. Itu sebuah sifat yang tidak baik.”

            Oke. Sepertinya aku salah sangka. Jaehee akan selalu punya niat baik, ‘kan?

            “Aku mengerti bahwa kau memang memiliki bakat yang lebih daripada Elizabeth. Tapi, mungkin lebih baik lagi jika kau tidak melebihkan dirimu dengan seekor kucing.”

            …

            Terima kasih, Jaehee. Aku sungguh sangat berterimakasih sekali atas nasihatmu.

 

 

* * *

 

#### Sakit Jiwa

            “Mungkin kau harus melakukan terapi, Zen.”

            Lagi-lagi bapak tua ini mengungkit masalah ini. Dia harus berusaha untuk mencoba mengerti keadaanku.

            “Jumin, kau tahu aku ini alergi. Bukan pasien pecandu narkoba atau apapun itu.”

            Jumin menghela nafas. Sepertinya dia mulai menyerah tentang membujukku membintangi iklan produknya. Baguslah. Lagipula masih banyak aktor dan aktris lain yang lebih berpengalaman dan tidak alergi kucing seperti aku.

            Ya, aku memang akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Kecuali bersanding dengan kucing.

            “Tapi seharusnya kau tahu, aku hanya ingin dunia tahu bahwa Elizabeth adalah kucing tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Dengan kalian berdua berada di layar kaca televisi pada waktu-waktu tertentu, mungkin saja kalian akan menjadi bintang yang mempunyai julukan… _THE MAGNIFICENT ELIZABETH_.”

            …

            Julukan bodoh. Julukan terjelek yang pernah kudengar. Bahkan tidak ada namaku di julukan itu. Terutama, dia hanya ingin Elizabeth terkenal.

            “Sepertinya kau butuh terapi untuk mengobati sakit jiwamu, Jumin.”

 

* * *

 

#### Abs

            “Tapi, Zen. Kamu memang punya satu perbedaan yang tidak dimiliki Elizabeth!” MC tiba-tiba datang di antara pembicaraanku dengan Jaehee.

            “Wah! Benarkah itu MC? Waa! Aku sangat senang! Akhirnya ada yang mau mengerti,” aku memegang tangan MC dengan girang dan mata berbinar. Akhirnya ada juga yang mengakui kalau aku setingkat lebih menarik daripada Elizabeth.

            “Tapi, memangnya apa satu perbedaan yang kamu maksud?”

            MC melirik ke arahku. Sepertinya dia menelusuri setiap inci tubuhku, dari atas hingga ke bawah. Tangannya memegangi dagunya. Setitik keringat bahkan seakan mau menetes dari dahinya. Pada saat aku menelengkan kepalaku, dia sepertinya berhenti pada satu titik di badanku.

            “Be-benar, ‘kan, Jaehee?” MC bertanya kepada Jaehee, memastikan sambil menyenggol lengan Jaehee menggunakan siku. Jaehee yang sepertinya mengerti arah mata MC langsung menutup mukanya. Kalau aku benar, muka Jaehee sekarang agak kemerahan. Sepertinya dia menahan malu karena sesuatu.

            “Astaga!” Jaehee setengah berteriak. Dia merespon seperti itu, sepertinya ia langsung mengerti dan membayangkan apa yang dimaksud MC.

            Dan sepertinya aku tahu maksud mereka.

            Karena aku sedang memakai kaos, apa sekalian saja aku pamerkan otot-otot perutku ini?

 

* * *

 

#### Hujan

            Saat itu aku, MC dan Jumin ada di apartemen Rika untuk mengerjakan beberapa hal berkaitan dengan RFA. Semenjak acara pertama yang dibuat MC, sepertinya kesuksesan RFA semakin melesat dan terpandang. Maka dari itu, kami anggota resmi RFA yang direkrut Rika (kecuali MC) semakin berusaha keras untuk membuat acara lainnya.

            Tiba-tiba suara hujan deras terdengar dari dalam. Tiba-tiba juga Jumin memulai pembicaraannya yang tidak terlalu penting.

“Kau tidak pernah melihat keseksian Elizabeth ketika dia kebahasan karena hujan, ‘kan?”

            “Untuk apa aku repot-repot melakukannya, Jumin.”

            Daripada aku melihat Elizabeth basah karena hujan, lebih baik aku _topless_ dan membasahi diriku sendiri. Kuyakin banyak wanita yang akan mendekatiku jika itu benar kulakukan.

            “Bukankah lebih baik melihat Zen yang pulang dari kerja dengan keadaan kehujanan? Lalu ketika ia sampai rumah, ia langsung membuka bajunya dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi,” tiba-tiba MC mengatakan hal yang di luar ekspetasi.

            SUNGGUH KAMU INGIN MELIHATKU DARIPADA MELIHAT ELIZABETH?

            “Apa kamu ingin aku melakukannya sesekali, MC?”

            Kemudian semua orang di ruangan ini menjauhiku sampai sepuluh meter.

 

* * *

 

#### Hujan – 2

            Sekarang aku sedang menemani Jaehee membeli keperluan Jumin. Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku di rumah Jumin, lagipula dia juga sedang tidak ada di rumah. Padahal tadi dia yang meneleponku untuk membicarakan bisnis.

            Aku tidak mau menunggu di rumah Jumin. Itu sama saja bunuh diri karena rumahnya sama saja dengan sarang virus kucing. Akan ada banyak bulu kucing yang dapat kutemukan, bahkan di tempat seperti di atas lemari. Duduk menunggu di sana hanya akan memperparah alergiku terhadap kucing.

            Ya, walau akhirnya Jaehee mengajak Elizabeth juga.

            “Kukira kucing juga perlu jalan-jalan,” begitu katanya.

            Tapi apa di tengah hujan begini juga bisa disebut mengajak Elizabeth jalan-jalan?

            Jaehee memayungi dirinya dan Elizabeth. Elizabeth berjalan sendiri. lehernya dipasangi tali pengikat, jadi tidak mungkin dia akan keluyuran kemana-mana. Dan tentu saja aku memayungi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa dekat-dekat dengan kucing ubanan itu.

            Ketika aku menemukan genangan air yang cukup besar, aku menghentakkan kakiku di suatu genangan air. Cipratan air itu sukses mengenai Elizabeth. Elizabeth membalas dengan mengibaskan ekornya, mengarahkan genangan air itu ke kakiku.

            Kami akhirnya saling membalas.

            Dan menggeram.

            “Bisa kalian hentikan perbuatan kalian itu.”

            Aku langsung bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimat Jaehee.

 

* * *

 

#### Warna

            “Tapi bukankah Zen dan Elizabeth cocok? Lihat! Mereka bahkan sama-sama memiliki rambut putih!” Yoosung berpendapat.

            “Kau benar juga, Yoosung. Seharusnya kau menikahi Elizabeth saja, Zen. Kuyakin kalian akan menjadi pasangan serasi.”

            “Tidak, Luciel.”

            “Hee~? Tapi, bukankah kalian akan terlihat seperti _white couple_?”

            “Yoosung benar! Bahkan bayangkan saja kalian tampil di suatu drama atau film yang sama! Aku yakin kalian akan menjadi aktor dan aktris yang sangat ternama!”

            “Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula kesamaan warna rambut tidak membuat kalian terkenal. Jika iya pun, mungkin hanya sebentar saja.”

            Sebenarnya ini obrolan yang tidak masuk akal.

            “Kau tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya, Zen! Kau tahu, setiap ada _skill_ atau karakter baru di LOLOL, aku selalu mencobanya. Supaya aku tahu mana yang bisa kumanfaatkan dan bagus untuk dipakai!”

            “ _Game-_ mu berbeda denganku dan Elizabeth, Yoosung.”

            “Kupikir bahkan Longcat pun akan cemburu melihat kalian bersama, Zen.”

            “Apa ini benar ada hubungannya dengan kucing aneh panjang itu?”

            Ini makin tidak masuk akal. Terutama untuk pernyataan terakhir Luciel.

            Tunggu…

            “Dan bisakah kalian berhenti menganggap Elizabeth manusia? Dia hanya seekor kucing tua yang membiarkan kulitnya ditutupi uban. Penyebar alergi dan kesialan setiap kali berada di dekatku. Bahkan kami menikah pun juga tidak mungkin.”

            “Tapi, Zen…. Kau salah.”

            “Kamilah yang mengganggapmu kucing.”

 

* * *

 

#### Permintaan

 

            Aku tidak tahu mengapa akhirnya aku malah berdua dengan Elizabeth di rumah Jumin.

            Jaehee sedang sakit demam tinggi. Jadi dia tidak bisa menjaga Elizabeth yang di rumah sendiri malam ini. Atau mungkin Jumin hanya tidak ingin kucingnya tertular.

            Sedangkan Jumin sendiri pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus beberapa hal berkaitan dengan perusahaannya. Dan aku disuruh menjaga Elizabeth malam ini karena tidak ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong lagi.

            MC dan Luciel sedang sibuk mengurus RFA bersama V. _Classified infromation—_ ya, atau begitulah kata Luciel.

            Yoosung stres dengan tes akhir semesternya besok.

            Karena itulah, akhirnya aku bersama dengan kucing ini.

            “HATSYIIIN!” ini sudah bersinku yang kesekianbelas kalinya.

            Aku hanya pasrah. Lagipula Pangeran Zen ini adalah seorang Pangeran baik hati yang rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk siapapun. Bahkan untuk rakyat jelata semacam Jumin dengan permintaannya yang sepele.

            “HAAATSSSYYYYIIN!”

            Urgh. Sebenarnya aku membenci situasi ini.

            “Wah, bintang jatuh!” karena aku sekarang ada di balkon lantai dua kamar Jumin, aku bisa melihatnya. Di sebelahku juga ada Elizabeth. Tentu saja aku menjaga jarak dengannya sejauh mungkin.

            “Wahai bintang yang perkasa nan agung, aku memohon padamu dengan segenap kerendahan hati dan kebaikan diri ini. Tolong selamatkan aku dari cobaan ini. Tempatkanlah Elizabeth di tempat yang seharusnya. Di mana di sana, ia bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan.

“Sekarat.

“Mati.

“BABAI, BUEH. EWH.”

Elizabeth langsung melompat ke wajahku dan bermain kasar.

“MENYINGKIR DARIKU KUCING BODOH. SINGKIRKAN CAKARMU DARI WAJAH TAMPANKU INI.”

 

* * *

#### E N D

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Author nggak tahu mau kasih nama apa, jadi kusebut MC aja. :(
> 
> Iya, mari berdoa agar ZenLizabeth bisa…. Aku pengennya GyaLizabeth sih yang canon. :(


End file.
